


Correspondence

by hanniballsohard



Category: Gone Girl - Gillian Flynn, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, Pen Pals, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniballsohard/pseuds/hanniballsohard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of 'Gone Girl' and before Season 1 of 'Hannibal'. Amy's story, and her intellect, has piqued Hannibal's interest. Eager to pick her brain and learn the truth of her "amazing" escape, he strikes up a correspondence. Fic will go between letters and journal entries. SPOILERS for both 'Gone Girl' and 'Hannibal' contained within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Mrs. Elliot Dunne,

 

It was with great interest that I consumed your fascinating memoir,  _Amazing_. I appreciate that you might be inundated with similar claims at present, but it might amuse you to know that I was aware of you long before the mass media hysteria following your disappearance. Allow me to be abundantly clear - I am not a fanatic of your parents' work, claiming to have insight into your personality having read their stories (your own story, on the other hand...)

Rather, you and I share a mutual acquaintance. Or indeed, we did. Poor, troubled Desi Collings. Did you know he was once a patient of mine? I wonder if he mentioned me, perhaps, while you were both cloistered away in his playhouse. How very romantic. Naughty Desi.   
He  _did_ mention you to me, however. Quite a bit, as you might imagine. I could regale you with countless stories should you be open to a correspondence. Though all in all he bored me, and I think you did quite the right thing by slicing him open. It  _was_ because he was boring, wasn't it? You don't need to lie to me like you did to the press.  _  
_

I must admit, I am very excited over the prospect of picking your brain, Amy. How much does Nick know, if anything? Why return when you had him so neatly in the grasp of the authorities? I'm sure you had valid reasons, please excuse my eager curiosity. You wove quite a beautiful tapestry, I'm just trying to trace the threads to their origin. 

Should you wish to reach me I have provided a return address. If not, allow me to state one last time my admiration of your work. I do hope to witness more of it in my lifetime.

 

Your friend,

 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter, MD

 

PS, I hope you're eating well. All the recent footage revealed you to be pitifully gaunt. As I understand, you're eating for two now. Don't be afraid to treat yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Lecter,

Let me first of all make myself abundantly clear - I am not now, nor will I ever be, open to any correspondence with you or anyone else who defies the safety policies of my fanmail address. All letters and packages sent to this address must, for the continued safety of myself, my husband, and our unborn child, be subject to thorough screening by the county police. How you managed to evade these procedures is beyond me, but be warned that any further letters you send to me that bypass or fail the screening process will be immediately investigated by the authorities.

I am very familiar with letters like yours, Dr Lecter. In the past I've humoured my admirers and, well, you've seen where that got me. At present I can only advise that you keep your distance. You don't know me. Your profession doesn't give you an insight into my mind any more than anyone else's does. My parents are both psychiatrists, and all they found through years of raising me and scholarly observation was this - I'm not altogether that interesting. That's why they created Amazing Amy. And that's why you'll probably continue believing in the persona you've dreamt up, but it isn't me. The only person who truly knows me is my husband, and I am thankful every moment that we get to rebuild our lives together.

Any further letters containing graphic mentions of my abduction and/or my escape will be brought to the attention of the police. 

Sincerely,

Amy Elliott-Dunne


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Amy,

My apologies for contacting you out of turn, I would hate for you to think me rude. My avoidance of your safety measures was not a brazen act of disrespect, but rather an attempt at opening an honest dialogue. It's so difficult to get one's intentions across when watching one's Ps and Qs. I find self-inflicted censorship so tacky, don't you? Of course, neither one of us has anything to hide - no, no! But you understand that certain over-zealous lawmen might find causes for concern among innocuous pleasantries, and I'd prefer to speak to you directly without the imagined scrutiny of a detective's gaze. 

I'm sorry you feel adverse to having me as a pen pal, I should think we have quite a bit in common. Without divulging too many gruesome details, I'm sure you understand when I say that it's quite difficult for people like you and I to find suitable confidants. Yet trust is such an issue, isn't it, Amy? How could I trust you with my little secrets, and why would you ever trust me with yours? Then again, maybe mutual trust isn't necessary. Like I said, we have nothing to hide, do we?  
However, in the interests of nurturing our budding friendship (and I do hope we can be friends, Amy) I thought I'd make a gesture of goodwill. Quid pro quo, Amy - I tell you things, and you offer the same in kind. Perhaps I'll leave a little gift for you in my namesake, I'm sure you'll know where to go. Did I read somewhere that you were fond of scavenger hunts? Goodie goodie, perhaps we can play together. 

Your friend,

H. Lecter


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Dr. Obvious,

First of all, your namesake? Really? I enjoy scavenger hunts because they test people. They test how well you've been listening, appreciating, committing to memory. Your clue was an insult, and a dangerous one. Don't you think anyone who stumbled across that letter would've figured out to look in Hannibal? Pathetic. I may have gone easy on Nick with my last hunt, but even at that he struggled. You really need to up your game. If you really want me to engage with you, you'll have to make a better effort.   
Thank you for the perfume though. I threw it away, but it was nice. You're creepy but have good taste.

Secondly, what would you want to know and how can I know you won't go tattling on me? Give me something to go on first and then we'll talk. I need leverage. If you're so keen to get to know me, this shouldn't be a problem for you. No more allusions, you need to give me hard evidence. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm giving you this much of a chance. I guess my boredom is my own undoing. Ever since the book came out I don't have much to occupy myself with. Nick sulks about like a house cat. I've taken to purging to prolong the illusion of morning sickness just so he'll do some of his marital duty. Lately if I'm not tossing up my lunch he won't even look at me. 

I've swapped your letter for mine, as you'll no doubt be back here sniffing around. Might I suggest you leave your next gift a little further from home? Really test me this time, and lead any nosey neighbours off my track. You can never be too careful.

Regards,

Amy


End file.
